Dark Potter
by Icy Black
Summary: Harry becomes a death eater in his 6th year... Dark Harry Story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar doesn't belong to me**

**Prologue:**

_A cloaked figure entered the chamber, two death eaters leading him. They walked towards the throne, where a pale man with red cat-like eyes was sitting. When they reached him, they bowed low and kneeled before him. "My lord," they said in unison._

_The cloaked man bowed his head respectively and took a step backwards. He lowered his hood._

"_Harry Potter," the dark lord addressed the man. Harry kneeled down and responded, "I am here to join you."_

"_Why, Potter?" he demanded._

_Harry didn't respond._

"_Why?" he asked again._

_This time Harry replied, "It seems right for me to do this."_

_Now, Voldemort was the one who couldn't think of words to say. He was silent for a few moments before looking at Harry again, his red eyes burning into green. He could swear he saw a speckle of red. _

"_Very well, I shall put you to a test." He clapped his long fingered hands together. Immediately his servants pulled themselves up and opened one of the many doors. From inside, they grabbed a crying child and dragged him before the dark lord. _

"_Kill him."_

_Harry drew his wand from his robes. He pointed it straight at the boy's chest. He smirked at the look of fear on the child's face. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Instantly, a green light bloomed from the tip of his wand and the boy screamed. He felt happiness spread through his body at the child's cries before the boy dropped dead on the ground in front of him._

_

* * *

_

**So, this is the first part of ****Dark Potter**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please!**

_**-Icy Black**_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar doesn't belong to me**

**Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express**

Harry boarded the train alone, clutching his left arm in pain (he had received the dark mark the night before). His best friends, Ron and Hermione were going to the Prefect's Compartment, so he decided to sit next to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, two friends from the year before.

He wasn't quite sure if he should be hanging with them, now that he was part of the dark lord's inner circle, but he thought that sitting with the Slytherins would cause suspicion (most of the Slytherins are death eater's children, so they should know about the new death eater) and because everyone expected him to be "The Chosen One".

He spotted a group of 4th year girls sitting near them. They were laughing and pointing at him. He thought he heard one of them saying, "No, you ask him!" He turned his head and stared in the other direction.

Suddenly, one of the girls came towards them and asked Harry, "Do you want to come sit with us? You don't have to be with _them_," pointing at Neville and Luna.

If this wasn't one of those annoying girls, he would have gladly left and joined them, but since this was Romilda Vane, one of them he shook his head and pointed at the door. Romilda looked down and left, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Harry crossed his arms and ignored her quiet sobs. "Gee, Harry, you don't need to do that?" said Neville, looking up from Luna's magazine. 'I don't care," mumbled Harry, getting more annoyed every second. Neville shook his head and looked back at the page.

Harry turned away again, shaking his head slowly. A young girl came inside. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the girl, when he heard the noise, but he lowered it as soon as he saw her.

"Um, Professor Slughorn would like you and Neville to have lunch with him in Compartment C," she stuttered and left. Neville looked up once again and asked him, "Are you going, I am?" Harry shook his head, "I don't think it is a good idea. Tell him I am sorry though," he added as Neville left.

When Neville was gone, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and followed. He past some Slytherins (They were crowded around Draco Malfoy, his, um, enemy from the beginning of his first year). He heard them saying, "Draco, did you really? Let me see! You must be in the dark lords inner circle!"

Harry felt a little jealous that Malfoy was getting so much attention, when he suddenly felt the mark burn. He let out a gasp and rubbed the scar painfully. Malfoy's head turned at the noise. He reached out and grabbed the invisibility cloak and he saw Harry clutching his arm.

"Potter? What are you doing here? Where is Weasel and Mudblood Granger?" He demanded and then added, "What are you doing?" He motioned towards Harry's left arm. Suddenly it hit him. "Potter, you didn't."

Harry grimaced and nodded. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and before he could stop him, he rolled up Harry's sleeve. "Why?" He asked, looking at the black skull and snake tattoo on his arm. Harry pulled his arm back and retorted, "Why? Why did you?"

"My parents are in the dark lord's inner circle," Draco replied, "You are a bloody Gryffindor! Why did you?" Harry shrugged and went to leave, but he pulled him back, "Look Potter, your family was against _him _and you are too. Your whole family was on the light side, mine was in the shadows." Harry didn't answer, but tried to escape Draco's grasp. Draco held on tighter, "Why did you do this?" Harry finally grabbed his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Since Draco dodged the spell. Harry's green eyes were now glowing in anger, and he swore he saw a tint of red. He took a step back.

Harry lifted his wand and cried, "Crucio!" Draco's eyes widened at the spell and he was too shocked to move. The curse hit him straight in the chest and he began to scream in agony, until Potter released him. He sat on the ground, shuddering.

The Slytherins were watching them. They too were surprised and shocked. Potter had done an unforgivable!

Harry lowered his left sleeve and grabbed something that was around his neck. Draco watched was the thing dropped the ground. It was then it began to move towards him and Harry began hissing.

"_Scare him, but don't kill or injure him."_

"_Yes, Master."_

The thing slithered towards Draco and opened its jaws, revealing its sharp fangs. His eyes widened again. The snake then slithered away, back to her master. Harry pulled Draco towards him and spoke in a deadly voice, "Do not underestimate me, Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded fearfully and backed away towards the group of Slytherins. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left them staring at him with frightened faces.

As he left, Draco muttered under his breath, "I wondered what made you change, Potter."

…**Aetas… (A/N Anyway, this is time in Latin)**

Harry got back to the Gryffindor Common Room right after the feast. He hadn't spoken to Hermione or Ron (They had been doing prefect duties the whole time) and he felt very tired, besides, he wanted to go to the Chamber of Secrets that night. He laid on his bed and soon, he fell into a deep sleep.

…**Aetas…**

He woke up to find that it was 2:00AM. "Lumos," he whispered. When his wand lighted up, he grabbed a parchment and wrote:

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I will meet you at breakfast._

He signed his name and dropped it on his pillow before muttering, "Nox." He drooped the invisibility cloak over his head and disappeared.

…**Aetas…**

_Open up, _he hissed to the sink with a medal snake carved on it. Instantly, the sinks moved apart from each other, leaving a tunnel. Harry quickly slid down the hole and into a dark room. "Lumos," he whispered, lighting his wand. He went to search for the entrance to the chamber.

_Open up, _he hissed again, when he reached the entrance. The snakes parted and the door opened up. He closed his eyes, incase the basilisk was waiting for him (let's pretend that he didn't kill the basilisk in his 2nd year).

_I'm not looking at you, Master Harry. _The sudden voice made Harry jump and he opened his eyes to see the elegant silver snake in front of him.

_Oh, hello._

_Hello, Master._

_Um, what can I call you, great snake?_

_You may call me Regina._

_Ok, Regina._

Harry checked his watch. It was 6:00 in the morning! _Um, Regina, I have to go, but before I do, do me a favor, if you will._

_Anything, Master Harry, _she replied.

_My master, and I believe he was your master too 50 years ago, Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, as he is called now has requested me to tell you to do what you did when he was at Hogwarts .You know, attack people, kill all mudbloods and blood-traitors. _

The basilisk nodded her head in approval and shook her tail in farewell.

…**Aetas…**

Harry entered the Great Hall, to find Hermione embrace him. He felt a bit uncomfortable to have a 'mudblood' touch him, so he flinched. Hermione misread his body movements as surprised. "Um, sorry about that, Harry," she mumbled staring at the floor with embarrassment.

He didn't answer but walked to the Gryffindor table and took a few slices of toast. He couldn't do anything with an empty stomach.

After about 20 minutes, he and the rest of the trio left for class. He tried to ignore the glances of fear and anger that were focused on him from the Slytherins.

In the middle of class, Dumbledore entered. Harry glared at the old man. He still hadn't forgiven him for letting Sirius into the Department of Mysteries (which resulted in Sirius' death).

"Students, go back to your dormitories. The classes have been cancelled," he announced. Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Why, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at her with grief, "A student has been killed today." Everyone's eyes widened and Harry could swear that Draco looked at him. Harry faked his expression of sorrow. In his mind, he was smirking.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter One or Dark Potter!**

**Thank you for your reviews, may I ask for more?**

**Thank you for reading, I never that this many people reading my stories!**

**Thanks Again and Again!**

**-Icy Black**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar doesn't belong to me**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block.**

**Chapter Two**

The mudblood's body lay before Harry's feet, her eyes gazing at the ceiling, but not seeing anything. He looked down at her, his eyes glaring and his mouth twisted in a smirk. He kicked the body, rolling it sideways, turning its face away from him.

He heard voices approaching, one, whom he recognized as the Headmaster, and the second…was it Snape, his loathing potions professor? They appeared to be arguing. Harry quickly pulled out his gleaming invisibility cloak and slipped it over his body, making him disappear in to thin air.

"A student has died here, Albus!" Snape exclaimed to the white-bearded wizard, "And there is not a mark upon her. It is as if she was hit with the killing curse!" Dumbledore turned to Severus, his blue eyes burning, "I doubt Voldemort or his Death Eaters would think about entering Hogwarts."

"You are too full of yourself, Headmaster!" Snape sounded exasperated; he quickened his pace and left Dumbledore's side angrily.

Albus shook his head and turned his eyes to the dead girl. _This is like 55 years ago when Tom _(Voldemort_) opened the Chamber, resulting in the death of Myrtle. _**A/N I guess since in CoS, it was 50 years ago, so because this is Harry's 6****th**** year, it would be 55 years. **

As Dumbledore exited the corridor, Harry removed his cloak. He smirked evilly at the girl one last time before leaving the hall himself.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I had writer's block (as I said above) and I needed more time to think about what happened next. Reviews please!**

**-Icy Black**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar doesn't belong to me**

**Chapter Three:**

Harry sneaked through the corridor under his invisibility cloak. He knew that his housemates and his friends (or rather, acquaintances) were in the common room, wondering who was killed. Harry knew who was killed. It was Jennifer Armstrong, a mudblood girl from Hufflepuff, not that he cared about her (**A/N Made up character)**.

"We are the light",he whispered to the Fat Lady, the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Common Room. "Who's there?" she asked, clearly frightened, but opening up all the same. Harry didn't answer, but crept inside.

The Common Room was empty. Everyone had gone into the dormitories, frightened of what happened to the muggle-born. Harry smirked under the cloak; _this will be exciting. _

…**Aetas…**

That night, Harry went back to the Chamber of Secrets. He needed to see Regina. He remembered one problem.

_Welcome, Master Harry Potter. _A voice greeted him.

_Greetings Regina!_

_Master, I attacked a mudblood like you said._

_Yes, you have, well done._

_Thank you, Master. _

_I have a problem._

_Tell me, Harry._

_There is a ghost in the girls' bathroom above us._

_Yes, I killed her many years ago._

_That's the one. She knows about the Chamber. We will have to petrify her before she can tell people about you and giveaway the location of this place._

_I understand, Master. Is that all?_

_Yes, thank you, Regina._

_No problems, Lord Potter._

Harry grinned at his new title. He bowed his head towards Regina once, turned, and left the Chamber of Secrets.

…**Aetas…**

"Attention all Students!" Dumbledore announced the next day. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened once again!"

The Great Hall was buzzing with nervousness, excitement, and more. Draco turned towards Harry and questioned with his expression. Harry smirked and turned away.

Dumbledore continued over the noise, "Hogwarts might have to close down until we find who is responsible for this!" An eerie silence greeted him. Most of the students stared at him in horror and surprise.

"Now eat up, this might be your last meal at Hogwarts!" The students shuffled uneasily and turned to eat. "But sir, I have no where to go, " Harry said to Dumbledore, echoing the words of Tom Riddle 55 years ago. "I know, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "But students are getting killed here." Harry turned away smirking, "Step one, closing Hogwarts, check," he muttered under his breath. "Won't my master be pleased?"

* * *

**Ok, the 4th part of Dark Potter is complete. Reviews please! And ideas are welcome as well!**

**-Icy Black**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar doesn't belong to me**

**Chapter Four**

Harry woke up, his arm burning. He gritted his teeth at the pain, but quickly changed into his robes. He checked the time, 1:00 AM. Trust the dark lord to be an early riser. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and hurried into the common room silently. He draped the clock over himself and crept outside, no one noticing him leaving.

He started running, his feet barely touching the ground, his cloak straining to cover his body. Quickly reaching Hogsmeade, he turned around and disapparated into nothingness.

He appeared outside Malfoy Manor a few seconds later. He stuffed his cloak into the pocket in his robes, pulled out a death eater mask and covered his face with it. He knocked on the door out of politeness and heard the familiar cold voice hissing, "Come in."

He opened the door. Voldemort sat in a black throne in the middle of the room, Nagini (his snake) slithering at his feet. Malfoy, Lestrange, Snape, Nott, and Wormtail were already kneeling on the floor before him. Harry smirked and kneeled before his lord.

"Welcome Death Eaters," the Dark Lord hissed quietly. They stood up and faced their master. "We have captured an Order member." The death eaters began to speak excitedly. "Silence!" He roared. "I am not finished. Bring him in!" He pointed his finger at Wormtail.

Pettigrew moved towards the dungeons. He came in dragging a man behind him. It was Arthur Weasly. Harry smirked at the bloody form, his eyes trailing to his eyes, which looked defeated and beaten.

"We have here, Arthur Weasly!" Voldemort sneered. "You may all torture him, and then, we shall kill him." The death eaters laughed and sneered at the ministry worker. Weasly looked up, his eyes shining with determination, "You can do what you want to me, but our secrets will not be revealed." Voldemort laughed, "Then you will see what we do to the useless ones."

"Lestrange, you may begin."

Bellatrix nodded, her eyes cold and full of insanity, "CRUCIO!" Arthur screamed, his voice echoing around the mansion. Bella laughed. One by one, the death eaters tortured him. Harry was last. The dark lord hissed, "Potter, you will do the honors."

Harry nodded. "Before you kill him, why don't your show yourself?" Voldemort continued. Harry smirked and unmasked himself. Arthur looked up, his eyes filled with betrayal and horror, "Harry, you joined You-Know-Who?" Harry laughed and without hesitation he cried to the skies, his wand pointed to Weasly, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light erupted from his wand and hit Arthur Weasly, killing him, a mask of shock on his face.

* * *

**Yeah, here is part four of Dark Potter, not my favorite chapter, I don't really like this story but your reviews have been making me continue so yeah.**

**Continue Reviewing Please!**

**-Icy Black**


	6. Note

Authors Note

**My stories will not be updated on this account. I have a new Pen Name and I will be using that one instead of this one. It is Hispyda. This story will be rewritten on that account. Please be patient for the story. I noticed how childish I was writing this story and how much I hated how the story was going. I will be changing the plot in the revised version. It will probably be called, Acerbus (Dark in Latin)**


End file.
